


Lose Control

by sinandcakeinorlais



Series: Tumbling Towards Fenders: Works from Tumblr [10]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alcohol, Claustrophobia, Elf Vomit, Fenris is a drunken mess, First Kiss, Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinandcakeinorlais/pseuds/sinandcakeinorlais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr drabbles: 101 Fluffy prompts meme</p><p>Fenris drinks too much at Hawke's Name Day party. Anders escorts him home. What happened next was completely out of the elf's control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Anon request: 101 Fluffy prompts meme #22: "Sometimes I just can't control myself when I'm around you."

“Here’s to Hawke, our newly appointed Champion of Kirkwall! Happy Name Day, my brother! May the next year bring you sunshine and rainbows, and less giant spiders and insane Qunari overlords!”

A cheer rang throughout the Hanged Man, and Fenris chuckled as Varric climbed down from the table, receiving a tight bear hug from Hawke before reaching the floor. A sudden nudge from an elbow knocked the elf’s palm away from his heavy head, and it was pure luck that he caught himself before colliding with the stone table. Fenris shook his head, blinking twice and taking in a deep breath, eyes widening in an attempt to break out of his drunken haze. A muffled voice reached his ears, and Fenris could only laugh in response. 

“Mmmmmm….what?”

“I said your mug is empty.” Isabela lifted the jug and tipped it over, most of the ale falling around the cup instead of inside it. Fenris leaned into his other palm, a mocking sneer appearing on his face.

“And how am I supposed to drink that, wench?” The elf grumbled. “Do you expect me to lap it off the table?”

Isabela giggle, leaning closer into the elf’s ear. “You could lap it off of something else if you like, sweet thing.”

Their eyes met briefly before Isabela let out a long and loud snort. They both roared in a fit of laughter, the pirate letting her head fall onto the elf’s shoulder. A pair of muscular arms enveloped them, neither one of them realizing it until they were squished against Hawke’s face.

“Sounds like the real party is over here!” Hawke boomed, the warmth and spice from the ale rolling off his tongue. He turned to Isabela, taking her mouth in a sloppy kiss, the two of them whispering something that Fenris wanted no part in listening to. He wiggled under Hawke’s grip, pawing drunkenly at the strong arm that held him down, the air becoming instantly suffocating with the smell of alcohol and that familiar dying ember musk of Hawke’s magic that Fenris had longed to forget. Dizziness was starting to set in, and Fenris dropped his head, gasping for a breath while trying to hold back the nausea that bubbled in his gut. 

“Um, Hawke?”

Fenris looked up to find Anders pointing in his direction, subconsciously twirling his quill between his fingers. The mage had been unusually quiet during the party, sitting alone at the corner of the table and barely speaking two words to anyone, too engrossed in his manifesto to partake in the merriment and waterfalls of alcohol. Fenris had wondered why Anders had even bothered to show up at all, but kept his questions to himself, soon forgetting them when the ale started to flow. 

He had caught Anders staring at him several times during the course of the night, returning it with his own intense gaze until the mage looked away with a flush of pink across his cheeks. The elf couldn’t deny that something had changed between them over the past five months after Hawke’s intervention, but this game they had been playing of catching each other’s eyes had been slowly driving Fenris secretly mad with a newfound desire to claim the mage as his own, a desire that he refused to accept was even real. 

So he drank, and drank more, every cup that was passed in his direction was knocked back until the eye contact stopped and the thoughts of the mage laying under him in bed were wiped away. It was only then that Fenris relaxed and enjoyed the party going on around him…until now.

“Anders!” Hawke shouted, slurring the mage’s name then laughing at himself. “Are you having fun, my friend? Do you need a drink?”

Anders sighed in annoyance. “No, I don’t, Hawke. But you might want to release Fenris before you get elf puke all over your robes. Have you forgotten how claustrophobic he is?”

Hawke quickly removed his arm from around the elf’s shoulder, an overbearing worried look quieting his drunken eyes as Fenris coughed, a gauntlet clutching at the armor that covered his chest. The elf inhaled deeply, taking in all the air he could gather in his lungs and released it slowly, closing his eyes as the spinning ceased in his head.

“I am so sorry, Fenris. Are you alright?” Hawke mumbled, reaching out to stroke the elf’s hair, only to have his hand knocked away while narrowed green eyes silently cursed at him. “Please don’t be angry with me. It was a mistake.”

“I-I think I have had enough of this place.” Fenris pushed his seat back, using the table to pull himself to his feet. He swayed once, then took a step forward, shoving Hawke out of his way. “Enjoy the rest of your night.”

Fenris didn’t realize he had made it out of the Hanged Man until the smoky air of the Lowtown Rectory hit his nostrils, the full moon overhead illuminating the nearly empty streets around him. Another loud cheer erupted from inside the bar, forcing Fenris out of his clouded thoughts, and he slowly began the track through Lowtown, catching himself on various merchant booths along the way. He had made it the top step that led into Hightown when hurried footsteps from behind caused him to turn around sharply, his keen sense of balance betraying him. He fell, expecting to hit hard stone, but was instead engulfed in the scent of elfroot and the feeling of worn cloth against his palms. He found a pair of amber eyes smiling at him from under his fallen hair, and he immediately tensed up.

“You are a complete mess.” Anders scoffed, locking the elf’s elbows in his hands and pulling him to his feet. “And all of you wonder why Justice doesn’t allow me to drink anymore.”

“Mage,” Fenris growled, still clutching tightly to Anders’ coat for support. “What are you doing here?”

“Did you really expect to make it home on your own?” He steadied the elf, then surprised Fenris even further by brushing the white locks away from his face. “I’m impressed you made it this far.”

Fenris closed his eyes, leaning a bit too far into Anders’ touch, humming deep in his throat, his slurred words betraying the feelings that stirred inside of him. “What do you care? I do not need your assistance. Go back to the Hanged Man and leave me alone.”

Anders withdrew his hands, stifling a laugh as Fenris lurched forward and fell back against him. He grabbed the elf’s gauntlet and slung it around his shoulder. Fenris complied without a complaint, pressing his body close to the mage as an arm wrapped around his waist. 

“I don’t think I’ll be missed much. Come on, you drunken fool. Let’s get you home.”

The walk back to the elf’s mansion was quiet, but tense. Every time the mage’s hip collided with his own, Fenris tightened his grip on Anders’s shoulder, relishing in the quick breath that Anders drew in each time the sharp gauntlet tips pierced through his coat. He caught Anders looking at him several times in his periphery, but instead of looking back, he purposely licked and bit at his lower lip, smirking to himself as the mage turned away with a red face, long fingers squeezing tighter on his waist. He was amused at how Anders was reacting, how he was able to fluster the mage, the one who always flirted with others but rarely got it back in return, and he suddenly began to wonder how much more he could get away with. 

When they reached the mansion, Anders slowly released Fenris, leaning the elf against the door frame to dig the hidden key out of the nearby pot of dying flowers. The key had barely made it inside the lock when Fenris grabbed Anders by the arm, the mage letting out a yelp as he was spun around until his back was flush with the door. The elf pushed his body against Anders, hands slowly enclosing around the mage’s slender waist, his mouth barely touching Anders’ neck as he blew out staggered breaths.

“Were you planning on coming inside, mage?” Fenris touched the bottom of Anders’ earlobe with the tip of his tongue, growling deeply as the mage swallowed hard and trembled against him. 

“I-I’m sure you could-could manage.” Anders closed his eyes, biting at his lower lip as Fenris rocked his hips against him. Cold steel suddenly pulled at his chin, causing a loud gasp to fall from his open mouth, his hands falling back to the elf’s waist, inadvertently showing Fenris he was enjoying this.

“If I could manage making it to my own bed, than why did you feel it necessary to walk me home?” Fenris looked over the mage’s face, a satisfied smirk appearing when he noticed that Anders was returning his lustful stare. “Did you plan on being rewarded for your valiant efforts?”

Anders scoffed quietly, closing his eyes once again as Fenris leaned in, the elf’s mouth barely brushing against his lips. “Like you would even remember anything in your state. And I dare not take advantage of it at this moment. I rather like my heart where it is.”

“Why do you torment me, mage? Why do you look at me the way you do?” Fenris ghosted over Anders’ lips again, his inhibitions lost under the sensation of Anders’ hands sliding around his waist and down his hips. “I find myself thinking of you, wondering how this annoying mouth of yours would taste, or the noises you would make in my bed. It is becoming more difficult to control myself around you. Is this what you want from me, mage? To lose all control and claim you as mine?”

“I-I would be lying if I said I didn’t want this, but-sweet Maker-” Anders panted heavily, his words catching in his throat, teeth clenching as the elf rocked into him again. "But this isn’t what you want, Fenris. This is the ale talking, not you. You would rather kill me before you ever thought of kissing me.“

The elf leaned back, green eyes opening wider at the accusations that had been thrown in his face. A surge of anger stirred within him, burning through the drunken fog of his mind, and before Fenris could organize his scattering thoughts, his hands found the front of Anders’ coat and he pulled the mage to his mouth. Anders flailed helplessly for a moment before settling into the stiff and awkward angle of the elf’s lips, almost frightened to do anything more without consent. The metal points of the elf’s gauntlets back on his hot cheeks made him jump, which in turn made Fenris recoil slightly, but Anders was quick to reciprocate the touch, taking the elf’s face into his own hands. He leaned his head slightly, inhaling sharply as Fenris moved his mouth, the kiss now more soft and reassuring, both of them remaining frozen in place for what seemed like an eternity.

Fenris pulled back suddenly, quickly catching an unexpected belch that bubbled up from his stomach into his palm, and Anders choked back an amused laugh as the elf turned to the bushes beside them, empting the contents of his stomach while clutching the wall of the mansion for support. The mage leaned over Fenris, patting the elf’s back gently while letting go of his laughter.

“If this is how I cause you to lose control of yourself, then I don’t think this is going to work out between us.“ 

Fenris glanced over his shoulder, casting a furious glance at Anders through his watering eyes as he wiped away a string of saliva from his chin.

"You claim you like your heart where it lies, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut, mage. I will-”

Anders shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest and sneering in disgust as Fenris leaned back over the bushes. “Oh, yes. I can already tell this is going to be an exciting venture for the both of us.”


End file.
